Blood on Red Roses
by Stevie Wayne
Summary: Horror and Madness fill these pages of terror when young Camella falls victim of the Beast in this dark version of the classic Beauty and the Beast. READ AND REVIEW thanks.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Once upon a time there were three sisters. Claudia was the eldest of them, and the most beautiful. Her grace was prompted and the princes begged for her hand. But with her beauty came an unfair quality. She was swaggering with everything she had. Then there was Lilliana, the middle child, and her talent of song was heard about for miles. Everyone wanted to listen to her, which made her a real catch. Hidden within her was a dark side. For Lilliana enjoyed evil deeds, with every man. Her virgin flower had been picked by almost every man in the small town of Dawn. Then there was the youngest, Camella. She was kind and generous, as well as beautiful; she would help anyone in need. The sisters were in far contrasts with each other._

_One day their father looses all of his wealth that he once had. His two eldest daughters hate him for it and leave the house, having Camella stay alone. When the father hears that a ship he had sent four years ago had arrived at a nearby port, he believed that they might be rich once more. The sisters heard this news and told lies to return home to their father and sister. He prepared to leave for the harbor, but before leaving, he happily asked each daughter what gift they might want. The eldest two ask for riches, and jewelry and fine clothing. Camella asked only for a single red rose, for exquisiteness was her desire. _

_And that is where our story begins... _


	2. Chapter 1: The Town and Darkness

Part One

Chapter 1:

The Town and Darkness

I

The overcast skies darkened the day, the day that Raldon went on the long journey to VanHellan, the town on the coast where the ships docked. VanHellan was a town that you only heard of. It sounded like a nice place to live. Dawn was the town that Raldon and his daughters were from and always had lived.

Camella walked down the dirt road towards the town. Their cottage was only about a quarter mile from the town. She was holding three of her books that she had borrowed from the town's small library. Everyone shunned Camella and her family. Lilliana and Claudia were such bad girls, with terrible reputations in the town. Poor Camella really had no chance to give her own first impression. The town just assumed that she would go into prostitution like her sister's or something like that.

Camella was only sixteen years old and had taught herself how to read. Most of the girls in the town had not the slightest idea how to read, nor did they care. That was another reason nobody really liked her. Women and men alike thought '_It isn't right for a girl to read.'_ while staring.

"Cotton Mouth" Robin was at the well getting water in the center of town. That was the man who would get the books for Camella. The librarian was a very strict old man named Varcula, and he hated Camella's family, especially her father.

"Camella, how are you doing today, button?" He asked. His mouth had been swollen, making all of his words hard to understand. But he was a very nice man. He looked on Camella like she was his own daughter. She was the only friend he had, and he was her.

"Good Robin, I finished the books, they were very good!! Especially _Greta._ I love romance, Robin. I want to find love like she does one day." Camella said as she laid the books on the side of the well and smiles.

"You are such a romantic, you know that Camella?" He said as he drank his water out of a glass bottle that he held.

"I don't know. I just love…love! Well, in books. I don't know what real love is like. Except the love towards my father. That is only a platonic type of love though, isn't it?" Camella began to laugh, her smile was beautiful.

"I can't believe you read all those books in what, four days?" He asked.

"Two actually. I had nothing to do these past few days. Are you going to the library any time soon? To get more?" She asked and gave him a little shove. A woman went walking by and stared at Camella. Camella turned and tried to ignore the women's darkened stare.

"You read faster than I do, so I can't get any more books for awhile. Varcula is getting a little suspicious. I will do my best to see what I can do for you, though." Robin said as he picked up the books.

"Thanks, well I have to head back to the house. I have to clean it up. My sister have moved back in and made a huge mess."

"Your sisters are a big mess. It's strange how you came out so different from them." Robin said then patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah well, lucky me." She said then turned around and started to walk back towards her house.

II

The night came quickly and then the rain came. It was a rain that everyone had been expecting. In the small pub in town there was a man, a man that had come on a long quest from Dauphine another small town in search of a bride. He was handsome man named Gabrielle, with long hair that he kept perfectly groomed and pulled back. His smile was also perfect, and he was a real catch.

"Gabrielle would you care for another beer?" The bartender, Ralph asked. Gabrielle looked at him then slammed the glass back on the wooden bar.

The door to the bar opened and in walked Lilliana. She had on a small outfit that looked like rags. Her hair was a bit of a mess, and she wore plenty of rouge.

Gabrielle looked at the girl and became attracted, just by looking. He waved for the bartenders attention and asked, "Who is that girl?"

"Lilliana Bete'. Trouble. If you want my advice." He said then turned away and helped out with the other customers standing around.

Lilliana walked towards the bar and knocked on the wooden bar, "Give me a beer Ralph." She said then turned looked at Gabrielle's feet. She moved her eyes all the way up his body, taking a long unnecessary pause at his crotch. "Well hello there sir." She said then gave the man a smile.

"Hi there girl, my name is Gabrielle of Dauphine."

"Lilliana of Dawn." She said then put her hand out. Gabrielle grabbed it and kissed it. "What comes you here?" Her vocabulary wasn't as extensive as most.

"I come in search of a bride." He said, and then Lilliana smiled and leaned close to him and secretly reached her hand and grabbed his bulging crotch.

"Something tells me you look for more than just a bride." Lilliana then released him and walked towards the three musicians and then began to sing. Gabrielle let out a deep breath as she began to sing. He couldn't believe his ears. Such a beautiful voice she had.

III

Behind the bar in an alley way, Gabrielle lifted Lilliana's dress and felt her body that was moist and smooth. She let out moans and looked at Gabrielle and kissed him. "What brings you here?" She asked again as she pulled down his pants.

"I told you girl." He said then began to dig his large fingers into her. "Is this for pay?" He asked as he dug his fingers deeper, curving them around.

"I am not a prostitute, if that's what you think. I just like to have…fun." She then started to rub his hardened penis. It throbbed and was very large. She wanted it so badly. "Put it in me," She said and pulled him closer to her. His penis slid inside easily and he rammed her against the wall of the alley.

IV

Gabrielle awoke in Lilliana's house, sleeping in the living area. The house was a bit of a mess but the sun lit up the room with light and he looked around. There was a young beautiful girl cleaning the fireplace. She was the most beautiful girl Gabrielle had ever seen. Gabrielle fell in love with her looks and couldn't look away. "Good morning."

"Good day sir." Camella said as she rose, "I hope I didn't wake thee." She said then curtsied. Gabrielle arose in nude and bowed back down to her. Camella was in shock, she had never seen a naked man before in all her life.

"Thy didn't wake me, I had just had a rested evening." He said then began to walk around the house. Camella was in shock and didn't move, she just looked at the body, the large penis and hanging genitals, his butt was almost like hers, but it was higher and had dimples. "Where is your sister?"

"Which one do you call upon sir?" Camella asked.

"Lilliana."

"I should have guessed. She stepped out this morning. She went to look for Claudia, my other sister." Camella said then turned away, she could not bare to stare at the man and his body no more. Her body started to feel warm. Blood started to rush in all areas of her body that she had never felt before, it was strange.

"Yes, she is a bit of a strange one isn't she? Do they leave you with this mess to clean on your own?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm afraid so. They treat me as a slave." Camella said then continued to sweep the floors.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" He said then started to walk closer towards her. She was afraid to turn to him. Afriad of what she might see.

"I rather…I rather not worry of it much. It's not a big concern." She said then turned, the man's penis had gotten bigger and curved up towards his chest. This made Camella feel very uncomfortable. She got afraid and looked towards the door. "I must go sir." She said then tried to run towards the door.

Gabrielle grabbed her and pulled her back, rubbing his body on the young girl. "You smell so sweet. Unlike your sister." He said.

"Please sir! I don't like this one bit!" Camella cried. She tried to get loose but he continued to rub his hardened penis upon her. Camella almost felt faint. Gabrielle picked her up and walked her towards the couch.

"I want you child. I need you." He said then laid her down.

"Please! Let me loose sir! Let me loose!"

Gabrielle started to laugh and then grabbed her hands that had been beating on his chest. He lay on top of her and tried to lift her dress but she was squirming too much that he couldn't. "You must stop this foolishness child! Now!"

Camella began to cry and started to scream but he covered her mouth and laughed a bit harder. She lifted her knee up hard and kicked him in his hanging gentitals. Gabrielle fell to the ground with a sharp groan. Camella ran towards the door. Gabrielle jumped up and grabbed her by her hair, slamming her down to the ground again.

"Do you know what you must do for me child? I come to Dawn in search of a bride; I think I have found her. Where is your father? I shall buy you from him." He said as he held her down.

"He wouldn't give me to such a _beast!_" Camella screeched while reaching for the corner of the broom. She grabbed it high, and started to hit him with the broom. He fell to the ground and began to moan in pain. Under that moaning of pain there was a sick and twisted laughter that only turned Camella's anger to fear.

Camella opened the door and started to run out of her house towards the town as fast as she could. She went down the dirt road to the town. It was sprinkling rain and she kept stepping in puddles as she ran.

"GET BACK HERE CHILD!" Gabrielle yelled from the doorway of the cottage. He had no clothes on so he dared not exit the house.

Camella turned around only once to make sure that he had not been following her. Once she reached the town she saw nobody. Everyone must have been inside the stores or at home because of the rain. She then went quickly towards the Pub and walked in. She hoped that she would find her sister. She did, there she was in the back of the pub with three men.

"Lilliana! There was a man at the house, your friend!" Camella cried at her sister, she tried to talk but her breath kept running out, she was so afraid, she could barley talk.

"Camella, what do you speak? There is no man at the house! You must be mistaken. If there is, he must be from Claudia." She said in a strange voice, a voice of a liar.

"He attacked me, he tried do something with his thing! It was hard and it hurt. He tried to do something with me! But I escaped." Lilliana widened her eyes and got up from the table and grabbed Camella by her arm and dragged her out of the Pub. She tossed her to the ground and she fell in a mud puddle. Camella got up quickly and began to cry harder.

"Listen you little whore, you never do that! Ever! Did he? Put his thing inside you?" She asked in anger. She almost screamed it, she was so upset.

"No, but I think he was trying. What is that? Why did he want to do that?" Camella asked.

"Never you mind. I will go back to the cottage and make sure he is gone; you stay here at the Pub until I get back! You hear me Camella!"

Camella nodded then walked into the pub. She looked down at herself; she was a mess. As she walked in everyone stared at her. Some of the men even let out silent laughs. She walked towards a table and sat down. She then put her head down and began to cry. She was so confused and afraid. What had that man wanted from her? Why did he want to buy her? She didn't know what to do.

The door to the Pub opened and in walked Gabrielle, wet and dripping. He had not spotted Camella but when she lifted her head and saw him, she excited the pub and started to run towards the woods. She didn't want to go back to the house. She would catch up with her father and stay with him, and make sure that he would never sell her. That was what she was going to do. Find her father.


	3. Chapter 2: A Saddened Laughter

Chapter 2:

A Saddened Laughter

I

Several miles in the darkened forests, a man walked alongside a horse. The trees blocked most of the rain from hitting the man and he had a coat on that covered his face. He had been riding the horse for several hours; he felt that he needed to walk it out a little bit. His whole body felt sore. He did not want to stop or rest because as faint as it was, there was still some light. He wanted to wait for nighttime to take his nap.

As he walked, he was thinking about a lot of things, mostly his youngest daughter Camella. He felt bad leaving her alone with her sisters. Raldon knew of his older daughter's flaws and dark sides. How they liked to do bad things, and be greedy. Deep down inside he still loved them though he had no idea where the girls go there flaws came from. Their mother died giving birth to Camella. Claudia the eldest was about seven years old then, and she wasn't acting in any bad way. Lilliana was the one that scared Raldon the most.

Raldon continued to walk more when he heard something behind him. It sounded like something cracking. He turned around and looked behind but didn't see anything. Grabbing the bag on the side of the horse, he pulled out a revolver gun that he had. He wanted to make sure he was safe, for all he knew it could have been a monster.

The last time Raldon went through these woods was almost twenty years ago, when Elphabella was pregnant with Lilliana. It looked so different then. It was brighter, and the trail was much clearer. Now it was dark and covered in dead leafs. The winds howls were enough to make any man go mad. It scared the hell out of him.

Cold chills continued to rise in his back that he could not control. It was strange in a way, he was excited to be going to VanHellan, and he was ready for the goods that were coming on the ship. It would be enough to get money, a lot of money. They needed the money for sure.

Raldon wanted to sell the cottage and move with Camella away from Dawn, somewhere that would appreciate Camella and her sweet, kind and smart heart. He was so proud of her. Camella reminded Raldon of Elphabella so much.

II

"Mother, can I feel the child?" Lilliana asked as she walked towards Elphabella who was lying on the bed. Lilliana was only five years old. Elphabella was pregnant with Camella.

"Sweet Child, the baby is inside of me, it has yet to venture out. When your new brother or sister comes out, you shall be able to touch her.

Lilliana spit on the bed then ran out of the house as quick as she could. Elphabella could not believe what she had done and couldn't get up because of the pain in her stomach. She felt as if the baby was going to come out of her any second now. "Today would be the day wouldn't it?" She told herself. Aloud.

Raldon walked towards the cottage and walked in. "Hello beautiful wife." He said then walked to Elphabella and gave her a kiss.

"You will not believe what your daughter has done. She got this very upset look on her face, that turned into rage, then she spit on the bed and ran out of the house." Elphabella said shaking her head. She still had a smile on.

"Oh where is she, I will get her. These kids, Bella."

"They are great kids, they just need to be disciplined a little more?" She said as she put a little pressure on her stomach.

"Oh you know me Bella, I wouldn't ever lay a finger on the girls. I couldn't do that, that would break my own heart?"

"You always were the sensitive man."

"More like sentimental. Are you alright?"

"I feel the baby inside me, moving around. She might be coming out today."

"She? How do you know it's a she?" Raldon asked as he put the supplies he went shopping for in the kitchen of the cottage.

"I know, mothers intuition I guess you could say. I think the baby wants to escape!" She said then started to laugh. "It's different this time though; I feel pain. It's strange Raldon."

He walked towards her then put a hand on her belly that was very swollen. "Does it hurt?" She squinted her eyes and nodded. "Shall I draw you up a bath dear?" he asked.

"I think so, I think it's coming soon." She tried to stand up on her own but couldn't.

"Let me help you Bella." He said then put his arms around her and helped her up. They started to walk towards the back room where the bath was.

"I wonder if it really is a girl. I want a girl again. I love the beautiful girls. If it's a girl what should we name her?"

"I don't know Bella, you name her. You have good names." Raldon said then laughed.

"Yes, better then Pork like you wanted to name Claudia." She said then started to laugh. As she did she then let out a sound of horrible pain. "Oh no. Put me back to the bed." She then let out another squeal of pain.

"Are you alright? Oh God!" He then picked her up and laid her on the bed. She began to sweat and then shook her head. She put her hands on her stomach and began to scream.

III

Raldon stopped walking and tied the horse to the tree. He sat against the tree and started to eat the bread that he brought with him. He had not eaten all day in order to save his food. He didn't know how long it would last and didn't want to eat it all in one day.

"Oh Ginks, you want some, old boy?" He said, tossing a piece of the bread to the horse that ate it quickly. He then pulled out the water and gave some to the horse. He drank some when the horse had his fill. Afterwards he put his head down and tried to sleep.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep he began to dream of Elphabella, she looked so beautiful. She kept going backwards away from him. He awakened to the horse's rope getting loose and the horse started to run away.

"Ginks! Get back here boy! Goddammit Ginks!" He screamed but it was too late the horse went running down the darkened trail.

Raldon heard a loud growling sounds coming from behind him and his eyes widened, he had realized why the horse has left without him. He slowly turned and saw three wolves walking slowly towards him.

Raldon began to run and he didn't make it far when the first wolf pushed him down to the ground. It's razor sharp teeth dug into his skin and ripped off chunks of his arm. "OFF!" He screamed. He then kicked the wolf. He then got up and tried to run but then the other wolves got in his path. He turned around and started to run up the hill away from the wolves.

He was so afraid and ready to get away from the wolves that he didn't even realize how much blood was escaping his body. He turned and saw the wolves stopped at the bottom of the hill. They then started to run up towards him.

Raldon continued to run and he saw a castle in the distance. He started to run towards the gates and when he reached them, opened it quickly. One of the wolves ran quickly up to it, so Raldon slammed the gate shut hard and it decapitated the wolf's head. The head continued to open and close its mouth then it stopped. Its blood was as red as an apple, and it looked as if it were glowing.

Raldon turned around and looked up at the windows in the castle. It was so big. He looked up and saw a faint candle light and shadow staring down at him, it then disappeared. "I need help." He screamed as the rain started to fall hard. Raldon started to run towards the doors of the castle.

He opened the large doors and walked in. There was a huge fireplace that had been lit, and then there was a table with a huge feast. Raldon ran to the table and started to eat; he was hungry as ever and he didn't know why. He looked at the floor and saw a giant puddle of blood. It was his blood.

His arm had been completely torn off, it was gone! Raldon started to walk backwards and scream in terror. He had not realized that the bites had been that bad. Where had his arm fallen off at?

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! I AM GOING TO DIE!" He screamed and started to run towards the staircase. It was a huge spiral staircase; he looked up at the large shadowy figure looking down at him.

"WHERE DO YOU COME FROM?" The shadow roared, then jumped down and slammed on top of Raldon. He blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Camella's Choice

Chapter 3:

Camella's Choice

I

The night was dangerous in the woods, Camella knew this. She would rather face the dangers of the woods then those of the town of Dawn. That man was so strange; she was so scared of him. Why did he do that to her! She continued to walk the path of the forest. She had no idea if she would catch up with her father or not. She really hoped she would soon, she was getting very hungry. When her mouth became dry, she would just look up and open it, the rain was still falling, and it was better than nothing at all.

As she walked, the wind started to loosen up and blow the leaves around wildly in her path, like a dance of dead fairies. The sound of the wind howled, gave Camella gooseflesh. She was afraid of the things she might see. She once remembered reading the story _Rotten Forests, _which was based on the forests she was in.

The story was about a man named Valdex, and he was on his way to a convention for knights. While he went through the forest he confronted three ghosts. All of the ghosts wronged him and created a maddening within him. He eventually kills himself after losing his way for days.

It was a strange story but it really did scare her to think that she might see a ghost. A ghost that would get her, and make her go crazy too. It would be a horrible thing to do, but it could happen, right? She wondered.

The wind picked up again, the trees above crackling and moving in crazy directions. Camella started to walk faster; she heard a louder crack. She looked up and saw a giant branch falling down over her. She jumped to the side as it landed. She survived being hit.

She got up and looked at the tree that had fallen. It looked scary, what if she hadn't moved!? She would be flat as a pancake by now. She saw a birds nest and three bird eggs cracked with liquid coming out. She felt really bad. Nothing she could do though.

She continued to walk when she heard something coming her way in great speed. The loud thumping and scattering. Whatever it was, it was big. She then squinted her eyes and saw it in the distance coming at her. "A ghost!" She thought. She quickly got off the track and hid behind a tree as the _thing_ came down the trail.

It got closer and it went flying by. It was her fathers horse! "No come back! Please don't go, stop!" She screamed in a fright. "Where's father?!" She broke down to her knees and started to cry. She just knew deep down inside that something bad had happened to her father. She grabbed a large stick from the branch and started to run down the path.

II

"Where has your sister gone?" Gabriella asked Lilliana in a barmy tone. "What made her flee at my sight? I am the perfect man am I not? Why did she flee?!" He asked as he walked towards the mirror to check himself.

"She told me you tried to sex her, sex her here!" Lilliana screamed in anger. "I may not get along with my sister, but nobody does that act upon her! That was a horrible thing to do, you sick man!"

Gabrielle turned to her and walked towards her quickly, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her to the wall with a fierce force. "I did not do anything to that girl, she lies." He said, then released her.

"How dare you, get out of my house!" Lilliana screamed. Gabrielle started to laugh then walked towards the door.

"Have a nice sleep girl." He said as he exited the house.

Gabrielle had a plan, a horrible plan.

III

Camella approached the tree that her father was laying on just hours ago. It was becoming morning. It was cold and there was fog everywhere. Looking down, she saw her fathers jacket against the tree. She ran towards it and grabbed it, hugging it to herself. She put it on to protect herself from the coldness.

"Father! Are you around here!? Father!" She turned when she heard a loud noise coming from behind her. She looked and saw a single wolf walking at her with her father's arm in its mouth, almost half eaten. "No!" She screamed. The wolf dropped the arm and ran at her.

Camella lifted the branch in her hand and swung it, hitting the wolf in the head. The wolf continued to lunge at her with great speed. She swung at the wolf again but it really didn't do much good. She looked behind her and saw the tip of a castle. She started to run towards it. The wolf grabbed the bottom of her dress that was dragging on the floor.

The wolf ripped it off and she continued to run. The bottom of her dress was torn off but she continued to run towards the gate. She saw a dead wolf at the gate and breathed in a breath of hope. Could this be her father's work? Was he still alive? She wondered, and ran to the gate and opened it quickly.

The wolf jumped on her back and started to dig his nails in. She turned over and kicked the wolf while grasping for the branch. She grabbed it and lifted it up. This time when the wolf jumped on her, it impaled it. She had killed the wolf! She got up and opened the gate quickly, slamming it shut firmly, and as she did she saw twelve wolves outside the gate growling with their glowing eyes.

Camella ran towards the door to the castle. She knocked several times. There was nobody answering. When she tried the door, she looked in and saw the fireplace that was still burning, and the table this time without a feast. It was empty.

"Father? Are you in here?" She screamed in. She heard the echo. It was such a large castle. She looked down and saw a trail of blood leading to the table. She followed it. Then another towards the stairs. "Father!"

She heard a noise like a door opening upstairs, then footsteps. It was slow and strange, she also heard moans like something saying "Go." She looked around and saw a clock ticking loudly behind her against the wall.

She backed away from the stair case and towards the clock that had a strange noise coming out of it, "Go…" It was a ghostly sound. She looked at the clock and wondered what that noise was. Was it just the inside tickers a little rusty.

She looked again at the staircase. She saw a dark large shadow figure standing at the top. It was huge, larger then a horse. Whatever it was, could it be human? "Excuse me, I come looking for my father. I think there may have been trouble?" She called up, her voice almost cracking with fear and sadness.

The thing at the top of the stairs only let out groans and growls. It started to walk slowly down the stairs towards her. It was large, and hairy. It looked almost like a bear, but bigger, and its face looked almost human. It was horrifying. It was a beast.

Camella's eyes widened and she started to run towards the door. The creature took two leaps and caught her in his hands. "NO!" She screamed, the creature walked her slowly towards the basement stairs. She looked around and saw the clock that had eyes, wide human eyes! She let out a louder scream of terror! What could that have been?! The creature tossed her down the basement stairs where she passed out.

IV

When she awoke she tried not to move too much. Her whole body was hurting. She slowly stood up and looked around. It was really dark down but from above there was a faint blue light. She saw chains that seemed to be moving, the noises hitting the cold stone walls.

Camella saw a cage. She walked towards it and looked in. "Camella!" A voice screamed from inside. Camella looked and saw her father in there. He had been brutally beat and scratched. His arm was missing. It was horrible!

"Father what happened! What is this place?" She screamed in tears as she hugged him through the rusty bars.

"I don't know, last thing I remember is that large man attacked me and tossing me into this cage." He said as he backed away.

"Father it was a beast! A monster! It was so horrible!" Camella cried. "When I was outside I saw your arm, in the wolves' mouth. I had thought you were dead. I couldn't bare it." She said.

Raldon began to cough madly; blood came out of his mouth when he did. "I, its…" He started to cough but couldn't even finish.

"Father, you need help! You need to see the town's doctor!" she reached and grabbed his hands.

The door to the basement opened with a slam and something started to come down the stairs. It was the beast. It wore a large dark red cape as if it were some sort of king. "Why do you come to my castle!" He roared. Camella held her father tighter.

"We needed help! We didn't mean to disturb you!" Camella screamed.

"I offered your father hospitality and a warm meal next to my fire and he wanted more!" The beast madly screamed.

"I needed help, I was badly hurt by the wolves!" Raldon cried.

"Please! If you have any human decency in you, let us go. My father needs help badly." Camella tried to say without cracking her voice with tears.

"One of you may leave; the other shall stay my prisoner forever."

"You leave Camella." Raldon said.

"No, father you must leave, you are badly injured, you need help bad!" She cried.

"Don't do this Camella!"

"Please father," she said then leaned in, "Go get help for yourself, then help for me." She whispered. Raldon backed away shaking his head no. He was not about to leave his daughter in the hands of this maddened creature.

"I do not have all day." The creature said in his wild raspy voice.

Camella stood up, "I shall stay, and my father shall go!"

"Then it is done." The creature said.

"No Camella! No!" The father said. The cage opened from the other side magically and the father was pulled out by roots that's were strangely alive.

Raldon crawled out from the dirt, as if he were buried alive. He reached the muddy surface and saw daylight. He squinted his eyes and with his one arm, pulled himself out and ran towards the gate. There were no wolves around, he opened it slowly, and began to run down the path. Back to Dawn, back to get help for his daughter that was trapped in the castle with the Beast.

Camella was afraid more than ever. Not having her father around made the creature just that much scarier. The creature left the basement with her in it. The door slammed shut and closed. She looked around looking for another place to escape but saw nothing.

She hoped and prayed that her father would get back to dawn safely and find help for her. She didn't want to be the creature's prisoner forever. What would it do to her, why did it want a prisoner? Why would he let someone go?

The creature must have thought that Raldon was too weak to make it all the way back to Dawn, that's what he must have thought.

Camella sat against the wall in the basement and laid her head down and fell asleep. She needed rest, she felt as though she was up for a week. As she closed her eyes the whispers started, something was alive in the basement.


	5. Chapter 4: Innocence Lost

Chapter 4:

Innocence Lost

I

The cold stone floor of the castles basement wasn't the best place to sleep, but poor Camella had no other choice. She opened her eyes slowly and felt as though she was still sleeping, or her eyes were closed. It was all dreamlike, the pitch-black basement was horrifying. Camella got up slowly trying not to fall over. She slowly felt for a wall, or anything that would help her move about the room. She didn't even know if anything was around.

Camella felt the wall and slowly slid down it with her back and sat down again. She had nothing else to do. She started to think of Fredrick, the man she was in love with, and always would be in love with.

"Camella, I will…

II

"Always love you." Fredrick said as he passed Camella a bouquet of wild flowers he had been picking. She grabbed them and took a whiff. She looked up at him and smiled. They were in a field, under a large oak tree. In the field there were hundreds of dandelions that lifted the tiny fairies into the sky.

"I will as well my darling." Camella said. She looked him in the eyes and slowly crawled towards him to give him a kiss. "Remember me, when you leave tomorrow." Camella said then turned away from him, frowning. She was sad that he was leaving.

"I will, and if I can, I will return. I will ask your father for you hand, and we will go far away from this place! We will live married and happy." Fredrick said holding Camella's hands. They were so soft and smooth. Her milky skin contrasted perfectly with her black hair. Her eyes were as blue as a perfect days sky.

"Fredrick, don't say such things. It will only make me hope for a future that won't come. You won't return will you?" Camella said as she stood up and put a hand against the tree. She faced the wind and it blew her hair wildly. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I will try." Fredrick said and grabbed her shoulders from behind. He pressed his body closer to hers and kissed her shoulder.

"That's just not good enough." She said and turned to him. Her face was red and tears were pouring from her eyes. "Why must you go! Your father would understand if you stayed with me, wouldn't he?"

"Camella, you know that's not true." Fredrick said as he backed away slowly.

"We could run away! We could go away, far far away and live together now! Instead of hoping for it to happen! We can make it happen! Please, Fredrick, I can't bare to think of you leaving. These feelings with-in me are so strong. I can't ever dismiss them, my love."

"I just can't, and that can't be so." Fredrick turned around and started to walk away. "I must leave now, father is waiting." Fredrick had long brown hair that waved in the wind, his tanned skin and green eyes made Camella crazy for him.

"Please don't go!" Camella ran to him and hugged him from behind. "I can't," Camella tried to stop him, he continued to walk.

"Let me be Camella, I need to go. Don't make this harder then it already is." He tried to shake her off and then he started to walk faster.

Camella fell to the ground behind him and stayed there. She cried as she watched him walk away. The dandelions blew in the wind. _He is gone, and I will never see him again._ Camella thought as she sat in the field.

III

There was a cracking sound in the basement and Camella widened her eyes hoping that she would see whatever it was. She prayed that it wasn't the beast coming to get her. Then she heard breathing, strange raspy breaths.

"Is someone in here?" Camella asked as she slowly stood up. She looked around but couldn't see a thing. "Please, if someone is in here, tell me!" She said a little louder, hoping that if somebody was in there, they would answer.

"A-Start." A voice said, it sounded like a really old man. It was kind of creepy. Camella started to back away from where the voice was coming from. "Well?" the voice asked, but what did it mean? Camella could barely breathe. She was so afraid of what might be down there with her. It sounded like a creature itself, an old dying creature.

"What? Well what?" Camella asked. She felt her eyes water up, it was the tears of terror.

"Don't be afraid of me child. I won't…can't hurt you." The voice said. Camella stood completely still listening for the voice.

"Why are you down here?"

"I have been down here for years." The voice answered.

"Why? What did you do?"

"It's what I didn't do."

"What didn't you do?"

"The beast, Victor, had always been a horrible person. He agonized and hurt a lot of people. One day he took it too far on the wrong person, and now he must suffer his consequences. Unfortunately not only must he pay for his actions. All of us in the castle have to." The voice then stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Hello?" The door to the basement busted open and then a faint light in the basement. She looked around looking for the old man that had been talking to her, all she saw was an old piano. She ran towards it and hid behind it as she heard the loud footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Where are you?" The beast's voice roared. "Come out now!" Camella stood up and slowly walked towards the beast.

"Please don't hurt me." Camella begged. The beast's face seemed to change features, and it turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Follow me." The beast said. Camella followed it but tried to stay at a far distance. She was so scared. When they walked out of the basement he slammed the door shut and grabbed her and ripped off her clothes.

"Oh god don't!" She screamed. The beast pinned her to the wall and stuck out his long slimy tongue. He started to lick her body. "No!" The sounds of laughing came from all around the castle. The creature lifted her up and took her into a room and slammed the door.

Horrifying sounds of screaming and cries were heard throughout the castle. Nobody would want to know the terrifying things that were happening in that room. The torture and pain that was sadly being performed upon the innocent Camella.


	6. Chapter 5: Raldon's Return

Chapter 5:

Raldon's Return

I

Raldon limped out of the woods and towards the village. He was out of breath, and every time he took a deep breath, you could hear his lungs bubbling and churning. He saw people walking in the distance, but every time he opened his mouth to shout for help he would begin coughing.

He got to the road and people just stared at him in horror. He was wet with his own blood and sweat. "Help." He said then fell to the ground. Everyone looked at him and crowded around him. He looked up and it was like a spiral, everything looked disfigured. "Please…" Everything then started to black out slowly. When his eyes were closed it was as if he began dreaming, but could still hear conversations.

"What happened to him?" A women's voice said, then another, "He must have been attacked by the wolves." Then another voice, a deep mans voice said, "More like the Ghosts in the forests!"

_Ghosts in the Forests, they live in the forests, the ghosts…_

_II_

_That's where they live. _Raldon started to walk through the woods, "Father, must you always be like the king of everyone?" Claudia said then started to laugh, "My hair looks perfect right now, but its not mine…remember moms hair!"

"I remember." Raldon said. He then continued to walk then he reached a dock and walked towards it. He looked out into the ocean and saw a ship, the ship that he had been awaiting.

"The boat won't make it to the shore. There's a storm coming, his storm!" The captain of the boat said then pointed to the sky where the beast was, roaring. He blew down into the water and a whirlpool began. Raldon was now in the ship. It began to spin slowly, "Watch out for the bats, they suck blood!" Raldon saw flying bats.

"Father, you need to save me!" Camella said from the distance. "Never leave me to the beast." Camella then started to fall into the water and drowned.

The beast then began to blow harder and the whirlpool moved faster, and the ship started to sink. "Take a new look at the new aged kids! They like to fly, like Ghosts in the forests; they live in the forests, the ghosts…"

III

Raldon awoke in a bed. He was alone in a room, it wasn't a room he had been in before. That was for sure. He tried to get up but his whole body ached so bad that he didn't want to try to get up again. He laid back on the hard bed and thought of Camella, what was happening to his poor daughter. Alone in that castle with the beast. He must tell people, must go back with an army and kill the beast.


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness Arouse

Chapter 6:

Darkness Arouse

The beast tossed Camella into a bedroom and quickly slammed the door shut. Camella ran to the window that was open. The sound of the rain was fierce and it dripped into the room. There was a large puddle in the room. That was about it. The room was completely empty, not even a candle.

Camella ran to the window and looked out, hoping to see a way she could crawl out. The window led down to a cliff to the ocean. The waves crashed wildly upon the rocks at the bottom. Camella pulled back away from the window. Her hair was soaked from the rain.

She sat against the wall and shook wildly; she could not control it nor stop it. What was she going to do, she had no idea. How long would she be locked in this room before the best returns to unsex her once more. She was still sore all over from what the beast had done to her. She felt open sores along her back where the beast scratched her fragile skin.

She ran to the door, "Let me out! Please!" She screamed. She couldn't bare it anymore. She was not afraid of the best. She heard a loud slam from beyond the door then it swung open. She fell backwards and the beast stood there staring at her. "Please…" she whimpered.

"Must you be so loud little girl!" The beast said, "I give you a room and this is how you repay me? Would you rather be in the cold basement with a chain around your leg?" The beast screamed at her.

"No, but why no furniture?" Camella asked, trying to stay calm. The beast turned around and walked into the hall way. Camella wanted to get up and see if she could outrun the beast and make it to the door, but before she could the beast returned with a full lengthen mirror. He placed it against the wall. He then walked out again and brought in a chair.

"Happy!" The beast said then slammed the door shut and left. Camella looked at the mirror. It was black rimmed with a strange design on the top. The chair was black wood, it was smooth. Camella didn't want to sit on it. She turned back towards the mirror and looked into it at her reflection.

She looked like she had just been through hell. "Oh God, please help me." Camella prayed aloud. She then noticed something in the mirror. Her reflection started to change, it was doing things she wasn't. It was her, but it wasn't doing what she was. Herself in the mirror was removing her clothes and laughing. Then it began talk, her reflection talked.

"Fucked me good, did fuck me good!" Camella couldn't believe it, she walked slowly towards the mirror to touch it. Her reflection then disappeared and all she saw was the window behind her. It really freaked her out. She touched the mirror and it flashed a bright light.

The mirror from both sides grew grizzly huge arms. The arms were covered in veins; it was a strong pair of arms. The arms from the side of the mirror grabbed her and lifted her high. She kicked at the mirror with her legs and it cracked. She fell backwards and onto the chair, the mirror started to crawl towards her. The chair she fell onto then started to move and grab her as well, she rolled off of it and crawled against the wall. The chair had also come alive; it started to come towards her like a giant spider. The mirror slowly sliding itself towards her.

Camella got up and ran to the doo, "Help me please! Get me out of here!" She screamed and banged at the door but no answer. She then turned to see the chair. Its dark wooden leg tripped Camella. She looked at the spider like chair. She saw an eye staring at her from it. A single eye. She screamed in horror.

The mirror then lifted itself up and the reflection was an old woman with wild hair laughing at her, "Dun which!" The old women cackled.

"Leave me alone!" Camella went towards the window and smashed it. She then lifted a piece of the wooden window ceil. The mirror started to levitate and come towards her. Camella swung the wooden barb and the mirror shattered. The arms quickly sucked back in, and the mirror fell to the ground. The chair continued to come towards her. She swung at it but it was doing no good.

The chair then turned the other direction and crawled along the wall and then onto the ceiling. It looked almost like a giant spider. The door to the room suddenly opened the Camella quickly ran towards it. The chair fell off the ceiling and chased her. She slammed the door shut and heard a crash.

She looked around the dark hallway and saw nobody who could have opened the door. She then slowly walked towards the end of the hallway. She opened a door that revealed a long corridor. The corridor had large full length windows that were opened. The curtains moved wildly in the wind.

The side of the corridor had several little statues. Camella slowly started to walk down the corridor. She heard a crash from behind her. She looked and saw the chair. "Oh no!" She screamed. She started to run towards the end of the corridor to the other door. As she did, the carpet below her bumped up and she flew into the air and fell on her back.

"Run, go, run" Ghostly voices screamed to her. She looked up and saw the statues moving, crying out to her, "Run, hurry." She looked behind her and saw the chair coming at her. She got up as quick as she could. The chair reached her and pushed her back onto the ground. The carpet started to shake wildly. One of the statues arms reached out and grabbed the chair. The chair knocked the statue over and it crashed to the ground. As it did blood from the statue went everywhere.

"Let go of me!" She screamed to the chair, its wild eye staring at her intently. She kicked up and the chair cracked. Where the chair cracked blood started to rush out. Camella got up and ran towards the end of the corridor and opened the door. She looked at the chair behind her, it had started to deteriorate.

She started into yet another hallway. She looked around and saw only plants and a large grandfather clock. She walked slowly passed the clock. She was at the other end of the hall then the clock. She then looked at it and saw eyes. The door to the clock opened and a giant pointy spring flew at Camella, she ducked and it slammed into the wall. The clock then slid at her. She started to run down the hall and saw the stairs. The spring came at her again, she turned around and saw it, it was inches from her face then it swung back. She then went down the stairs.

At the end of the stairs was a tray of utensils. Camella's eyes widened when she saw the large meat cleaver. It slowly started to move. Camella pushed the tray over and it crashed to the ground. As it did the knives and forks started to move and come at her. Camella ran towards the large front door of the castle. It was locked and she couldn't reach the sliding lock above her head. She ducked and the knives and forks stabbed into the wooden door. She then saw the meat cleaver levitating and slowly spinning. "Fuck." The word slipped out of Camella's mouth as the large, sharp meat cleaver came at her in great speed.

"REDULF!" The beast screamed from the top of the stairs. The meat cleaver then fell to the ground. "How did you get out?" The beast roared as he came from the top of the staircase. Camella jumped for the lock and couldn't quite get it. The beast grabbed her and tossed her across the room. She slid and almost rolled into the fireplace. She got up, but the beast only grabbed her again and tossed her again. She started to crawl this time to reach the door in front of her. The beast came to her and pulled her towards him from her back legs. "How did you get out?" He yelled again.

"Don't hurt me!" She screamed at him. The beast only laughed and dropped her to the ground. He then kicked her.

"You don't know what pain is little girl." Camella saw a knife on the ground in front of her. She grabbed it and stabbed the beast on the knee. The beast roared and fell to the ground in a great crash. Camella got up and went through the door. It led to a kitchen where a pot was boiling hot water. Camella slowly passed the pot hoping it wouldn't attack her. She didn't know what was alive and what wasn't. The beast opened the door to the kitchen and came towards her in a limp. "I am going to rip you apart!" He roared.

Camella turned around looking for another passage. The pot on the stove then rose and poured the hot boiling water all over the beast. Camella was shocked by this and even more horrified. The beast let out such indescribable noises that would scare anyone no matter how big. Camella then moved the little carpet in the kitchen and it revealed a hatch. Camella went to open it but it was stuck. The beast crawled at her letting out his sounds. Camella grabbed a spoon on the counter and scratched along the slits in the hatch. She then tried it again and it opened. She looked down and it was a staircase. She walked in and slammed the hatch over her head before the beast would get her. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing.

She heard the sounds of rats squeaking and that was about it. She felt for cracks or anything. She was trying to get as far away from the hatch opening as she could. The hatch door swung open and the beast looked inside. "Get her!" He said aloud, and then dropped in a large candle stick. She candle stick lit up and came quickly towards her. Camella couldn't stand up, she was on all fours, it was like a small tunnel she was in. The candle lit the tunnel a bit and she could see a little ahead, there was a turn coming up. She candle burnt her feet, she kicked it away from her. She grabbed a large stone on the ground and turned towards the candle, its white wax revealed a little human hand scratching out of it, like a tiny person was trapped inside the candle.

Camella slammed the rock down on the candle and started to crawl towards the end of the hatch. She saw some light and crawled faster, before she reached the light she fell into a hole and slammed down on a pile of bricks. It hurt like hell, but she didn't cry. She got up slowly and looked around. She was in the basement. She got really angry and let out a scream. She then looked up and wondered how she could get back up into the hatch. As she was thinking she saw the candle falling down at her. She moved out of the way and the candle landed on the ground in front of her. The candle was scary looking, it was half her size. The little arms sticking out of it soon became four, then sick. The arms continued to scratch out of the candle. It looked weird and creepy. Camella kicked it away from her and it got onto a chair that was in the basement. The chair lit on fire and started to move slowly, then quickly. The candle lifted up again and came at Camella.

"The bricks!" The voice from before called to her, "Hit it with the bricks!" Camella looked at the bricks beside her and started to toss them at the candle that came towards her. She hit it several times and it eventually fell to the ground and the fire on the wicks went out. The chair was still on fire but it had stopped moving. Camella looked and saw the piano in the basement.

"Are you…alive?" She asked. The piano didn't respond. "Can you help me get out of here?" She asked it, it still didn't answer her back. Camella heard yet another crashing sound from outside of the basement. She slowly went towards the stairs to the basement.

"Stay down there! BITCH!" The beast said, and the door then locked. Camella let out a breath of relief. She was scared that the beast would come down and kill her for what she had done. Yet she was relieved she was still scared. She looked at the candle and the chair, and then the piano and her head started to turn. How could these things be alive? She then fainted.


	8. Chapter 7: The Great Escape

Chapter 7:

The Great Escape

I

Camella laid on the cold floor in the basement thinking about her father, and if he was alright. Had he made it to the town. She had no idea how long she had been in that basement. The beast would toss down rotten food every once and awhile. The only water that Camella got, was the water that dripped from the cracks in the ceiling. God only knew where that water came from, but Camella didn't care about that, all she cared about was survival.

She would have counted the days that she was in the basement but it was hard to tell day from night, in fact there was no way. She assumed what time of day it was from the feelings she got. Eventually she became weak and the feelings all became the same. She just wanted to get out of there. Camella even started to get sick, throwing up every time she ate. Her stomach felt weak, and empty. When it started to look like she was going to die down there, the basement door opened.

"Go…" A voice said from the basement. Camella quickly got up and crawled up the stairs. She didn't have enough energy to walk. She crawled out of the basement, she crawled up against the wall. She started to walk through the main hall.

Camella then got off the wall and started to limp towards the front entrance of the castle. "Destroy the roses." Another voice called out, "The roses in the garden." Camella looked around, she went past the basement door and out the side door. There was a tiny indoor garden full of wild red roses. "Destroy the roses." Camella started to grab at the roses and rip and tear. Her hands started to bleed from the spines and pricks on the roses. Blood from her hand dripped over the petals of the roses that were on the ground.

Camella then saw a mirror against the wall. She grabbed the handle of it. It looked as if it was made of silver and diamonds. She looked into the mirror and saw her father. "Camella! Camella where are you sweet child!"

"Father!" Camella then looked into the mirror and it should the beast, sleeping and snoring extremely loud. Camella then left the tiny garden and slowly walked towards the front door. She reached the door and opened it, this time it was unlocked. Camella walked outside, it was raining extremely hard. She started to limp as quickly as she could towards the gates to the house. She looked into the mirror and saw the Beast awaken. She reached the gates but they were sealed shut.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice came from behind her as she tried to open the gate. Camella turned around holding the mirror against her chest. "Where did you get that?" The beast asked concerned. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Camella screamed.

"You better give it to me!"

"Never!"

The beast started to come towards her in a leap. "Give me the mirror you little bitch!"

Camella lifted the mirror high and was about to smash it when the beast let out a yell. "You must not break the mirror!" The beast said.

"Let me go, and I will give you the mirror!" Camella said.

"I won't let you go!" The beast said then slashed at her, Camella ducked and the beast hit the gates to the castle. They burst open. Camella then started to run as fast as she could. The beast was coming at her with his great speed. Camella tripped and started to roll down a hill. She hit the bottom and was covered in cuts and scrapes. She looked up and saw the beast coming down. Camella saw a hollow log and crawled towards it as quick as she could.

The rain made it hard to see, the beast couldn't see Camella at all. He started to search for her. He even jumped over the log that she was hiding in. Camella started to get comfortable in the log, she then heard a loud roaring sound coming from outside of it. "I will get you! I will!" The beast then ran back up the hill towards the castle. Camella passed out in the log.

II

When Camella awoke the sun had come out and the rain had stopped. Camella crawled out of the log and looked around. Everything was beautiful. She had not seen daylight, real daylight in days, weeks, maybe even months. Camella started to run the opposite way of the castle as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, she just knew that she wanted to get away. The squishy forest floors made it much more difficult for her to run. Camella stopped to rest for a moment and looked into the enchanted mirror. She didn't see anything now but her own reflection.

She eventually got to a little pathway. She looked up and saw a little church in the distance. She ran towards it and reached the door, it was locked. She knocked on it hoping for an answer but nobody did answer. She then grabbed a rock on the side and started to hit the doorknob with it. She eventually broke the doorknob and it fell off. She walked into the church and looked around. It was really small. She saw a little bed and layed down on it. She felt so comfortable.

III

"Where does she come from?" A voice said.

"I don't know, but it looks like she went through hell, that's for sure." Another voice said, this one a little more deeper.

"Look at that mirror she is hugging against her body, it looks like its worth a lot." The voice said again. Camella opened her eyes and saw an old women and man standing over her.

"Sorry." Camella said as she got up.

"Sorry, nonsense child. This is a church, a salvation. Would you care for some water child?" The lady asked.

"Please!" Camella said.

"Child, what happened to you?" The man asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"A beast, in the castle up ways, he…he attacked me."

The lady dropped the cup of water and backed away from the girl. The man then got up and walked towards his wife to say something. "Why did you come here?" The lady asked in fear.

"I just needed a place to rest."

"If that thing find's out you are here, he will burn our church down. He burned down the whole town of Dawn!" The lady said.

"What?" Camella asked.

"Yes, last night, the town of Dawn was burnt to the ground by the beast. He was in search of a girl. That girl is you! And if he figures out that you are here. He will kill us, and burn our church down." The man said.

"I must leave!" Camella said and then left quickly. She started to walk through the forest. She looked into the mirror and saw her father burning the cottage with her sisters. "No! Father!" She started to cry and leaned against a tree. "This is my fault!"

Camella started to walk down the path through the forest. She thought that she would make it to VanHellan. She walked for hours, it must have been a whole day. She decided to sleep along the path.

IV

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." A voice awoke Camella; she got up slowly and opened her eyes. She saw several men, but only one stopped her blood. It was Gabrielle, "Do you have any idea what you have caused?" Gabrielle reached his hand down to grab Camella so that she would climb onto the horse with him. Camella didn't reach for his hand. "It's okay. Really." Gabrielle said then reached a little more.

"What happened?" Camella asked. She was afraid that she had already known the answer. The beast had burnt down her town, Dawn…the town that she grew up in.

"That thing, whatever it was came to the town and burnt it down, killed hundreds of people. He got your father and burnt him in the center. The beast thought that you were hiding. Thought that burning your father would get you out." Gabrielle said.

"Oh God! Why would he do that! Why!" Camella then reached and took Gabrielle's hand. He pulled her onto the horse.


	9. Chapter 8: Darkness from Beyond

Sorry for the Lack of Updates, here is the new Chapter 8. I took down the other one for it was way out of line for me to just randomly post that bull crap. This one will go in depth of who created the Castle and made it so sinister and evil.

Chapter 8:

Darkness from Beyond

1

Camella was returned to town with the other men, while Gabrielle and his best friend Sevek went towards the Beasts Castle. The darkness that surrounded the castle from the distance was almost overwhelming. Gabrielle pulled on his neck strap and took a big gulp. Sevek looked down to the side and looked at his sword dangle. Would this be enough? Could it be enough?

They approached the castle gates and they both got off their horses. Gabrielle and Sevek had always loved to play silly little battle games when they were boys. This had been a real reality check for both of them. They had played a lot as children, but would they be strong enough to face the real thing.

Sevek opened the gates, and they both walked onto the hallowed grounds towards the Castle doors that were about ten feet high. Gabrielle grabbed the door and opened it slowly. He looked in and saw a man, a regular man sitting by the fire sipping on some sort of tea. "Hello." The man said as Gabrielle and Sevek walked in.

"We have come for the beast!" Gabrielle said, then stood tall and proud. The man sitting on the couch got up slowly and started to laugh. There was something dark and sinister about this man, something not quiet there. Neither of the two could put their finger on it.

"The beast…" The man said then dropped the glass tea cup he had been drinking from. Gabrielle and Sevek looked down at the ground where he dropped it, instead of it shattering to a million pieces it splashed…it was blood on the floor now. "The beast is upstairs; shall I get him for you?" The man asked politely, and then snickered.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Sevek asked as he held his sword, still in the case, he was ready to yank it out if something was to happen.

"How does anything happen?" The man asked as he turned around and started to walk back towards the chair. "How annoying is that sound…." The sounds of crying, and whaling was heard throughout the house, "What a pathetic waste of space are humans." The man began to laugh again. He then snapped his fingers and had yet another cup of tea in his hand, this time he had a plate underneath, there were small cookies on it.

"Enough with your games!"

"Games? I play no games. I am here to venture over my project. I created these things." The man said then clapped his hands. The chair he was sitting on began to move, walking towards Sevek and Gabrielle slowly.

"Created? You created that beast?" Gabrielle asked.

"I created everything around you." The man then stood up, he was feet away from the two.

"Who are you?"

"I am nothing more then a speck of your imagination that you have both created. You can't handle my true form, for it is much too frightening, far too horrifying for your human brains to endure. One glance at my true form and you would both die of fright. I am not from past, nor from future. I have simple always been. You can neither deny me or accept me. I am the air you breath, the scents you smell. I am eternal. You both have come to kill my son. I tell you both to leave, for if you won't, you will die." The man then vanished quickly.

Gabrielle and Sevek looked at each other. They turned around to leave the castle but the doors slammed shut. They both pulled out there swords as they heard something coming down the stairs. It was too dark to see what it was. They were both extremely afraid. "Speak thee who come before us! Speak!" Gabrielle called out in fear.

"Where is Camella?" The roaring voiced called out. Gabrielle turned around and opened the door and went running away from the castle. Sevek turned to follow but the doors slammed shut. "What a coward. Have you come to kill him Sevek?" The beast asked with his lion voice.

"No, I have come to speak to thee." Sevek said, almost at the point of tears. He has never been so afraid in his life. "Why did you burn the town down?"

"Because Camella had left me, and stole my Mirror, the mirror that leads into the future, only that mirror can succeed in my survival here on this planet." The beast then walked up slowly towards Sevek, he only stared in horror.

"Look Sevek, look." The beast opened his shirt and a bright light came shinning out of it. Sevek screamed in horror, he could not comprehend the evil that was being shown to him. The beast was sharing something with Sevek. "Now you must leave here, go to the town, and bring Camella back to me…do you understand this?"

"Yes." Sevek said, in a Zombie like voice.

"I also want you to kill Gabrielle, and bring me his head. I want to eat that delicious thing. Don't harm Camella, whatever you do. She has something very special of mine." The beast said as he closed his shirt up again.

"The mirror."

"The mirror and something else." The beast said…."Now go."

Sevek walked out of the castle, and onto the horse. Sevek was on his way to the small hut that he had been staying at with the other guys, the hut where they had taken Camella, the hut where Gabrielle would be. Sevek smiled brightly, and the Beast watched through his eyes. He could feel the smile on Sevek's face. Something wicked was going on, and a strange connection has been made.

2

Camella bathed in the small bath that was in the hut. There were stones that blocked the other four men from seeing her. She washed away the blood and dirt from her skin. She looked down onto her breasts and saw the scars, and the scratches the beast had made.

"Are you alright in there miss?" One of the men asked. Camella rolled her eyes, and answered back telling them she was fine. Camella continued to scrub herself, she wanted to feel clean again. She didn't feel clean ever since the beast had raped her for the first time. The icy cold thing going inside of her, like a icicle deep in her chest she felt the pain.

Her eyes were red from crying, tears were still rolling out of her eyes, she kept thinking of her poor father, tired up to the stake, and killed in front of the whole town…it was all her fault. She could have just never have gone to the castle, and he would have probably still been alive. If she would have just brought more people. The beast wasn't all that strong, was he? Well he did burn the town down. There was something more to the best though. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She knew there was something else. It was like there was something over powering the entire castle. The things moving, the clocks, the chairs, the mirrors. Things were alive in the castle, but still…there was something else. A force, or entity that had been in charge of the whole thing. Overseeing the beast's actions. Telling him what to do.

When she was in the basement of the house she knew there was something else with her, not only the bad entity, but the good one as well. There had been something that was protecting her. The good that filled her after the disasters struck. She would be overwhelmed with such adrenaline that the feelings of pain would simply slip away. She named the good force, Beauty.

"Help!" A scream interrupted her chain of thought, it had been Gabrielle, she was certain. She got up and put on her dress and walked into the other room in the hut. The men had opened the door for Gabrielle who ran inside, slammed the wooden door closed and collapsed to the ground.

"What had happened Lord?" One of the men asked, he turned quickly to grab water for Gabrielle who was hyperventilating.

"The beast attacked us, and I put on a great battle. But the beast was so much stronger then Sevek! Sevek pushed me aside, and believed he could kill the beast. I was forced out of the Castle; I heard screams and decided to run back here as quickly as I could. Sevek is dead…" Gabrielle said then stood up bravely. "If only his father saw what a brave face he had put on. He tried."

Camella listened from the side of the rock in the hut, she then saw a glowing coming from in the bathroom. She saw the mirror that she had stolen, there was something in it. She looked and saw Gabrielle and Sevek in the Castle when the beast showed up, then Gabrielle running away in fright.

He had lied, she saw the truth in the mirror, for it never lied. She then walked into the main room in the hut and Gabrielle saw her. "Dear God, how did you ever survive?"

"Luck, and bravery." Camella sad as she sat on the ground, she felt something tugging at the back of her. Like a force, a strong force. _He's coming._

"Gabrielle…." A voice said from outside, it was a ghostly voice, and the laughter was much more horrible. "Come out…" The voice spoke again. Gabrielle's blood ran cold as he heard the voice speaking. It was the voice of Sevek.

"I thought you said he died?" The man with the beard asked, his eyes widened with fear.

"He must have, escaped." Gabrielle walked outside of the hut and saw Sevek standing in the distance holding a torch. The moon wasn't giving enough light for either of them to really see the center of where they stood.

"Gabrielle, why did you leave me? You scared!" Sevek said then began to laugh. His laugh was that of a demonic force, it wasn't human. His skin was pale as snow, and his eyes were glowing a bit. The laughter sounded like ten people laughing at the same time.

"I thought, there was no way…" Gabrielle was at a loss for words. He watched as Sevek walked closer towards him with a grin on his face, like the grin of the man in the Castle drinking the blood, the tea.

Camella went into the back of the hut and searched for a way out. She knew that she needed to leave. She could feel it inside of her. _He's after you, he needs you! Don't let him get you Camella! You must run away! Towards the western winds! You will find your destiny there! _The voice spoke to her from within. The voice seemed almost caring, like her father's voice. Camella started to dig under the logs that had created the hut.

The man stood there, looking at the confrontation of Gabrielle and Sevek. They were horrified; it was like something they had heard about in the town. The spirits of the dead would walk in the woods. If you are not careful the dead that you have wronged would come back and get you at night in the woods. They would get you!

"Gabrielle, take my hand." Sevek had said, putting out his scaly, bloody hand. "We shall work towards a better taking." Gabrielle wanted to back away. Sevek reached and grabbed his hand. As soon as he did the bright lights went on in Gabrielle's head and he saw the things real form from within. His hair had turned white, and skin white. He fell to the ground shaking in fear. He had seen the stranger's true form. Gabrielle had gone insane that very second.

"What just happened?" The men asked. Camella was still trying to dig a way out through the back. She was almost done. Sevek pulled out his sword and lifted it high. "What's he doing?"

Sevek then smashed the sword through the neck of Gabrielle. Blood began to pour out, black as night. The head had not been completely severed yet. Gabrielle's tounge hung out like a dogs, blood poured from every opening in his head. "I have you. Now I will get you!" Sevek said then pointed towards the men in the hut. They men tried to open the door but it was sealed shut by some force. Sevek held the head of Gabrielle as he walked towards the hut.

Camella had crawled out of the hut and started to run away, where the western Wind's took her. She didn't look back towards the hut, not once. She knew that he was after her, and she didn't want him to read her mind. So she looked straight ahead and ran, ran for her life.

"Give her to me!" Sevek said to the men.

"She isn't here! She had escaped!" The men had said.

"What good are you for me then?" Sevek said as he turned around, "Goodbye." He tossed the torch to the ground and the hut set on fire quickly. The sounds of screaming's were heard for miles. Camella could hear them, she tried to block them out. The sounds of the men being burned alive.

Sevek looked into the forest, beyond the darkness. He couldn't see Camella. He turned around and started to walk back towards the castle. He had gotten the head of Gabrielle, but has failed in getting Camella. The beast had watched through his eyes at this failed attempt. "Return…." The beast spoke within Sevek.

3

Camella ran through the dark forests for hours. She had finally stopped when she reached a village. It wasn't any of the ones she had been too, it wasn't VanHellan. It was small, and beautiful. She walked through it, and towards the "Safe House." Where visitors would be aloud to stay for a small price. She walked in and saw a women standing at the main desk.

"Can I help you young lady?" The women asked.

"I need a place to stay. Just for the night. I have no money on me…I'm sorry, I just…" Camella was then interrupted by the women.

"You may stay here child. I will show you to a room." The women then smiled, and suggested her follow. Camella did. The place was much nicer and brighter on the inside.

"What is this place called?" Camella asked the kind old women.

"This is Greenville, where all things grow on." She said, and then smiled. "You have come a long way haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have. Would you happen to have a map? I never heard of this place. I live close by, well used to in Dawn…"

"Dawn? That's thousands of miles away from here." The old women had said. "See here." She pulled out a map and showed it to Camella. Greenville was way on the coast; it really was thousands of miles away.

"This just can't be, I was just…I couldn't of ran that much in a night." Camella said then grabbed onto the table. If it wasn't for the table she would have fell backwards hitting her head on the ground. She had literally soared all the way to Greenville. "Beauty…" Camella said, and then smiled softly.

If it wasn't for the warm feeling she had from the women, or the place she would have been a little more horrified. Something had brought her here. She felt safe, she was thousands of miles from the beast, or any of his helpers. She was safe, for the time being. She could feel it.

Camella looked out the window and up at the sky towards the moon, she started to say a prayer. She spoke to her father in that prayer. Asking for his guidance. Camella needed all the help she could get. She slowly felt her stomach that had been hurting. She than looked back up to the crescent moon.

4

Sevek walked into the castle and handed the head to the beast. The beast grabbed it and immediately slammed it to the floor. It was like a pumpkin being smashed on the ground, pieces flying everywhere. "Why did she escape?" The beast screamed.

Sevek slowly fell to the ground, he then looked up with tears in his eyes, _his eyes._ He then turned around and got up quickly as he saw the shadow of the beast. "You did something. You took over me!" Sevek said slowly as he backed away from the dark shadows that loomed over him.

"Yes." The beast said.

"You made me kill my best friend!"

"Oh Yes!"

Sevek fell onto his knees and began to cry. "Why?" Sevek asked, he got up then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Why!"

"Oh you pathetic thing!" The beast walked away, Sevek grabbed his sword and pulled it out.

He lifted the sword up high; in both hands he held the base, "Forgive me!" He screamed as he pushed the sword into his own body. The chair in the living room started to walk over towards him, and then it started to feast on his body. Seconds later other pieces of furniture came and began to eat at his flesh.

The beast walked upstairs to the bedroom and began to toss things around and scream. "She can't escape! She has my mirror! She has…." The beast then smashed at the wall. He could then hear the voice of the stranger, _don't waste your breath on that. We will get her soon. Once the child within her is born…it will be like a candle in the dark. And just like you and I, we will be like one in the child. Laughter in the dark._ The beast looked up and began to laugh himself. The lightening outside struck the top of the castle as the Beast madly laughed, all through the night.


	10. Chapter 9: Greenville

Chapter 9

Greenville

Camella opened the door to the room she had been staying in for a week now. Greenville seemed to be a great place to live. The town was very clean, new, and the people were just as nice. She hadn't got out much, for she had been sleeping.

She met Dolores, who owned the Safe House, and she met her best friend, Sister. Her name was Sister, which was something that Camella hadn't heard before. She was a nice woman. Camella walked to the window in her bedroom and looked out into the bay. She saw the water crashing onto the rocks in the distance. She then walked towards the door and opened it. She smelled ham being cooked downstairs, it was indeed breakfast time.

Dolores was about seventy nine years old, and she was very nice. But there was something about her that was a bit odd. _'You can stay here as long as you want, just must help with chores, and the cleaning of the clothes. Along side of the House, I also work as the laundry cleaner. People drop off their clothes, and we clean it. Sister helps most days, but sometimes its mostly myself and Boo. Boo is kin, my sister's daughter. She is quiet, never talks, but she is very smart. She does a lot of the laundry before I get around to it. You can help her, and make the day just that much shorter. She will show you. Now don't go wandering about the town, not just yet. I will get you a Greenville residential form. It's a system King Jacob came up with, to keep track of the citizens of the town. You can be taken to the cells if you are spotted, so stay clear.'_

"Good day Dolores." Camella said, walking down the stone steps. Dolores smiled and set a plate on the wooden table. The plate had ham on it, and eggs on the side that have been wiped and scrambled. "That looks wonderful."

"Thought you might like a nice breakfast. Johnny at the Stone gave me a few slices of ham, so I just narrowed them out a little." Dolores said, "Take a seat, and eat up sweet child." Dolores even pulled out the chair for Camella. She walked down and took a seat, she immediately started to eat. It was so good, and everything seemed to melt in her mouth with amazing taste.

"So child, are you ready to tell me what happened to you?" Dolores said, taking a sip of her hot drink. Camella stopped chewing and turned away a little.

"It may sound crazy."

"Try me. I told you I would believe you child."

"It's just, its so weird. So fantastic, strange."

"Look Camella, I have been through a lot in my life time, I am one of the oldest women who ever lived. I am seventy nine years old. I think I saw enough in my lifetime to make your story sound like nothing." Dolores then looked at Camella's face turn red.

"I was…." As she began, her face changed expressions, she then busted into tears, "…raped." She said. "By a monster." She said and couldn't believe she had said that. It sounded so crazy.

"A monster?" Dolores repeated, confused.

"Yes. A beast! It was half human, half beast." Camella said.

"It was huge, and its…thing, was like ice. It cut me on the inside." Camella said, moving her hand slowly towards her private area, she felt the pain again down there.

"And you escaped?"

"Yes, I ran, and I ran! It chased me." She told Dolores about the guys, and how it possessed one of them and came to get her. She escaped, and ran again, she ran for hours, but ended up in Greenville. Greenville, a town that was a voyage away.

"I just can't believe you walks all the way to Greenville, in a day…that's not possible. It would take at least a month, or two even…" Dolores said.

"That's what I said." Camella said.

"It sounds very strange."

"It's not that bad, I seen worse. It's strange, but I saw stranger…" Camella said. "I haven't even told you about the furniture in the castle." Camella began.

"What about the furniture?" Dolores asked, she was curious. She wasn't quite believing everything at the moment. It was very odd.

"It was, alive. The furniture was possessed."

Dolores sat there, in her chair, quietly and she just looked at Camella. She then turned away for a second. "Camella, I want to believe you." Dolores said, she then lifted her hand to her mouth. She covered her mouth.

Camella got up and walked upstairs, Dolores watched her, she then saw Camella walking down the stairs again, holding the enchanted mirror in her hand. "Look." Camella said, and showed her the mirror. Dolores looked in and only saw her reflection.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Dolores asked, and looked at Camella who was standing over her shoulder.

"Don't you see the Castle?" Camella asked. Dolores looked in the mirror and didn't see anything. She looked at Camella again and smiled.

"Yes." Dolores said, lying.

"Really?" Camella asked.

"Yes. Now you go upstairs and get ready." Dolores smiled and stood up. She walked towards the sink and put Camella's plate in there. She watched Camella walk upstairs. Dolores then walked back to the table and looked into the mirror. She then saw something in it. She saw an eye, looking back at her. Dolores let out a scream.

"What?" Camella asked running down the stairs.

"An eye!" She screamed.

"What?" Camella ran up to the mirror and grabbed it. She looked in and saw the eye as well. She than lifted the mirror and turned it over.

"You were right." Dolores began.

"Yes." Camella said, "I told you the truth."

"This is so bizarre. I never…in my life I never…" Dolores then closed her mouth. "I was afraid that you were crazy, but this Is real." Dolores said, "Is he after you?" Dolores asked.

"I don't know." Camella began. "I hope not."

"Are you going to stay here?" Dolores asked.

"I…yes." Camella said.

"Good, I won't let this thing get you."

"Thank you Dolores." Camella said than hugged her. Dolores smiled at the girl and then told her to get ready for work. Dolores grabbed the mirror and looked in it again, the eye was gone. She put the mirror into a cabinet and closed it.


	11. Chapter 10: Love

Chapter 10

Love

Camella walked through the town, feeling the warm sunshine hit her face. It felt great, and she for once felt safe. The mirror was hidden away, and the beast couldn't find her, or so she thought. "Good Day Miss." A man said carrying a barrel of water. Camella nodded her head.

Greenville was a pretty nice town, the size was pretty admirable. "Raise the heads now!" A voice said, a familiar voice to Camella, she turned quickly towards the docks where men were reeling in fish. "Great job." Camella spotted him, and knew right away who it was…her heart seemed to melt quickly. At first she jogged, then she started to run, it was him! It had to be him…Fredrick.

"Fredrick!" Camella screamed up at the docks, he turned his head to look at Camella. Although it has been awhile, he still recognized her. His face lit up and he jumped off the board and ran to her. Lifting her in the air and spinning her, they kissed.

"How? Camella….dear lord and heaven sent you to me like in my dreams of night." He said, his tanned face glistening in the sun.

"Ages I waited to have your sweet lip to mine." Camella said, then leaned in again and continued to kiss him.

"How did you come here? Travelled alone?" He asked.

"Oh Fredrick, I wish the story were just that simple." Camella said, walking towards a stack of hay and taking a seat. He sat near her and grabbed onto her shoulder. Her body went from tensed to pudding as his warm touch embrassed her. It tingled in her entire body.

"What is that mean sweet?" He asked.

"Oh it was awful Freddy, just plain awful…I was…" She continued to tell him the tale of what had happened to her in the castle, leaving big details out for her own sanity…

"Then you just arrived here? So quickly…that's just not possible dear." Fredrick said.

"I know…it sounds quite crazy indeed, but—"

"There is a lady in this town, as psychic. She knows a lot about the strange and unusual, maybe she can help." Fredrick said. "She is a bit shunned but…I heard some stuff…"

"I will go to her, I must do something, anything, there is a detail I am leaving out Fredrick, something just awful. I can't tell you, not yet, not until I am sure."

"I understand. Come, we can speak to her now." Fredrick said, lifting her up and planting another kiss on her. It was so romantic and sweet she couldn't believe this be possible. She thought at first it was a dream. Then she thought it was a trick by the beats. They arrived at the strange house at the end of the town, it was old and small.

"Do we pay?" Camella asked.

"I'm sure…but I will take care of it. Should I stay out here?"

"Come with me…if It pleases you."

"I will." He grabbed her hand and they walked in, it smelled of rotten spice, and burning wool. The woman was sitting in front of a caldron. They both stopped and took a step back, they couldn't see her face for it was covered in a hood, but her arms looked very old.

"Don't be afraid, come in…I knew you would come Camella." She said.

"How did you know my name."

"You've been here before…" Camella then pointed at herself, "Sure you have." The old woman said, she sounded like a witch, she very well might have been.

"I never…I would have remembered."

"You are with child…" She said, and Camella's face turned pale, she turned over and looked at Fredrick, he gulped loudly. "Not of choice I see."

"He raped me." Camella said, then began to cry.

"Camella, do you know what you are?" The old hag asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the mother of something unspeakable…something that has been at the edges before."

"I don't understand…what do you mean?"

"In order for you to live, you must travel a great journey. You must go to the Territories, a mountain there holds the key you need. Thunderclap Mountain. Reach that mountain before the birth of your child and you will be able to stop a whole mess from happening. But Camella, you need to get that mirror…and quick whoever has it can have a great deal of power…"

Almost like clockwork, when the old hag said that, an explosion came from outside. Fredrick and Camella ran to the window and looked out. Walking down the street was Dolores holding the mirror. Her body seemed to change, she looked beautiful and much youthful.

"See what I mean?" The old hag said. Camella turned to her and thanked her, then quickly ran outside where Dolores was running amok.

"Stop it Dolores."

"He's coming for you now Camella…I have sent for him. He promised me all this power, for you. I mean who wouldn't take that deal." Dolores said, and then started to laugh.

"Dolores! He is evil! He tricked you, please give me the mirror."

"Don't you dear say I am a fool! Just for that, I will turn you into a…spider!" Dolores raised the mirror like a wand and pointed it towards Camella.

"NO!"Fredrick said and pushed her out of the way, the electric power came towards them both but missed them. Dolores let out a scream of anger.

"Here." The old hag said, tossing a bottle to Camella, she caught it and stood up.

"Hey Dolores! Catch!" Camella said, tossing the bottle towards her. Dolores looked as the bottle flew to her head, it then cracked on her and she fell to the ground. Camella jogged over and grabbed the mirror. Dolores quickly started to age back, and fatten up. She let out a scream, and then she continued to age. The mirror had done something…sucked her life somehow.

"Look!" Fredrick said, pointing into the mirror. It showed the beast traveling this way, he was still far away, but getting closer by the second.

"I must leave…I must go to the Territories."

"WE." Fredrick said.

"No, you must not risk your life too Fredrick."

"You are the one I love! I need to come with you."

"Oh Fredrick." Camella said then kissed him.  
"Let's go!" They took hands and fled town.


	12. Chapter 11: The Light and the Dark

Chapter 11:

The Light and the Dark

1

The fall day dropped the orange leaves to the ground, blowing them around wildly in the ground ahead. Fredrick had his sword hanging from his belt, wobbling as they walked. Camella had the mirror in a bag, and a small dagor. _Now that he knows your going to Thunderclap, he will set up traps for you...._the voice of the hag came to her in a thread. Camella believed that, and was scared for whatever it was. The sun was being covered now by some clouds, and the orange and red leafs were still blowing on the gray day. "Are you hungry?" Fredrick asked, Camella was very hungry, and her stomach hurt terribly. She never had such an urge just to lay on the ground and rest.

"Yes." She said, and then he opened a small knapsack and pulled out a slice of bread and handed it to her, and kept a piece for himself. They both sat on a log and ate slowly, savoring all the flavors...making it last. They didn't say a word to each other, they just sat and ate. Camella blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Do you smell that? The ocean?" He asked.

"Yeah." They both stood up and walked through some of the shrubbery and arrived at a beach. The sand was white, and clean, no one had stepped foot on this beach before. "It's beautiful." Camella said, looking at the blue water.

"Yeah, its a sight." They walked down the side of the beach, the sun started to set in the distance. Fredrick created a campfire and they both sat there and looked at each other, smiling. "I love you." Fredrick said, then crawled over to her and held her arms.

"Oh I am so afraid, I don't know what will happen to me."

"Shh." He hushed her then kissed her full warm lips. His entire body heated up, and her body tingled wildly. The kissing was different now then before, it was more...sexual. Camella removed the top layer of her blouse, revealing her perfect round breast, they bounced a little as she tossed her shirt to the side. She then kissed Fredrick, who reached up with his warm hand and grabbed her breasts, he played with her nipples a little. Fredrick then removed his shirt. He had a tanned chest, and very muscular body. The fire gave it a golden glow. They both then stood up, Camella's whole dress falling to the ground, gooseflesh covered her body. Not only for the cold, but for the heat of the moment.

Fredrick held her body against his, then Camella started to unbutton his brown wool pants, they slid down slowly. Camella felt something hard against her leg, she knew what it was...it then fell out, it was large and smooth. She felt it in her hand, a small throb shuttered her entire body in a way she never felt before. The urge to have it inside her was unreal. When the beast...did it, she hated it and wanted to just die. But now, her own desires came to life, she wanted Fredrick's inside her. It would be so warm, and beautiful.

He leaned her over and laid her down on the warm beach sand, they kissed. Fredrick's hair sparkled in the fire, she kissed him again, his tanned face, his blue eyes, his beautiful smile. Then she felt a small pressure down below, she knew he was inside now. She let out a scream of pleasure that made Fredrick move a little faster. Camella wrapped her legs around his warm body, feeling his hard butt with her feet. "Yes!" Camella blurted out, Fredrick let out a few grunts and moans. He continued to moan louder and louder. Camella scratched at his back madly. It felt so good, but she didn't' think she could handle it. She let out a scream, then controlled it. The feeling was hot below, a very hot feeling, the warm liquid below. whatever it was...it ran down between her legs as he moved. Camella felt Fredrick's warm self deep inside.

She didn't think she could handle the pleasure anymore, it was too good, to much! She wanted to scream every time he thrusted inside. She lightly place her hands on his chest and pushed back a little. Fredrick leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't do it anymore, could she? She continued to let him rub in and out of her body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly. Camella felt something more inside of her, it was a hot feeling, a sexy feeling, something she couldn't control, she opened her mouth and screamed again in pleasure.

Fredrick then lifted up and leaned over, they both kissed again, Fredrick was still erected, and Camella leaned over and got on top of him, he was shocked by this movement, and then laughed, "More?" He asked. Camella only nodded as she bounced up and down. He grabbed onto her hands, as if a saddle for her. She looked down at him, he closed his eyes, Camella wanted more, she wanted more inside of her, deeper...when she climaxed again, she let out a couple of shudders that felt as though she was having a mini surge.

"You are a wild woman Camella." Fredrick said, moving his hands to her breasts, cupping them, stopping them from bouncing around wildly. Camella liked that feeling. He lightly tugged and pinched at her nipples, that made her climax again. She could continue to do this all night, but she knew that they really did need to rest. She got off of Fredrick and he spooned his body against her. They turned to each other and smiled. Fredrick kissed her lips, then her nose. She then passed out...

2

Camella opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Fredrick laying down sleeping, in a deep sleep at the look of it. Camella stood up, still nude and walked towards the beach water. The sun was coming up, and glazed on top of the ruff waters. She smiled, and walked closer to the water. A wave moved up towards her feet. The water wasn't cold, but refreshing. She walked in, slowly, then she was in waist deep water. She got down on her knees to cover her entire body. It was a bit chilly when she got back up, the wind gave her gooseflesh.

She looked back up to the shore and down the beach, she saw where Fredrick was resting. She smiled and turned around to swim a little deeper. She had never swam in an ocean before, and it felt nice. There was the lake in her town, but the ocean was different. She remembered her father taking her to the lake all the time. She would be scared because of the large fish that would swim between her legs. She was frightened.

She was now to the point where she couldn't even touch the bottom. She felt strange and a little afraid. She started to swim back towards the shore when she felt something swarm by her chest. She let out a yelp, then started to move faster towards the shore, before she knew it, she was being pulled down under the water by a slimy tentacle.

Fredrick awoke and noticed that Camella was gone, he got up quickly and gazed around. "Camella?" He called aloud, he looked into the water and didn't see anything. Then he did, shooting out of the water was a long purple tentacle. It was about twenty feet high, Camella was at the top, tangled up a bit. "Camella!" Fredrick screamed, running towards the water. He looked up at the tentacle as it flopped down towards the water again. Three more tentacles came out of the water and towards Fredrick. The strange spiked suction cup type things on the arms seemed to have teeth, covered in flesh it seemed. It looked like a grinder, Fredrick moved back and ran towards the area he rested, grabbing his bow and arrow. He ran back towards the water, the tenticle shot up again, Camella was on it, he pointed and shot the arrow. It shot threw the purple thing and it dropped her into the water. Purple and green oozing blood came out. Fredrick swam towards Camella's floating body. He was afraid, was she alive? Or was she dead? He couldn't stand to think of that, not yet anything.

He pulled her far from the ocean and wiped the hair out of her face. She suddenly let out a ton of water from her mouth, then began to cough. Fredrick lifted her up slightly and hugged her madly. "Are you all right beauty?" He asked.

"I...think so." She said, tears spewing out of her eyes.

"That thing, it was of the beast?" Fredrick asked, looking towards the water.

"I don't know...I think so."

"We need to get moving, we need to get to the territories, away from the beach. Find someplace safe."

"What is safe anymore Fredrick?"

"I don't know beauty."

Camella stood up and put on her clothes, they then got ready and went on their way, don't the edge of the beach, and back into the forest. Camella held the bow and arrow in her hand, it felt great, like she would know just how to use it when it came the chance. She had never used one in her life, but she knew if she had to use it, she could.

The forests seemed to be alive, the trees waved slowly, and the leaves constantly fell, winter was approaching and the fall was coming to an end. As they walked the sound of a growl echoed throughout the forest. They both stopped and looked at each other. They continued to walk, more cautiously. There was a sound of a thud, like a tree crashing down, then birds crowing away and flapping madly to escape something...then the growl came again. "What is that?" Fredrick asked, not expecting an answer.

"It can't be...the beast...could it? He couldn't be that fast...." Camella said.

"Sounds huge, whatever it is."

There was then another tree being pushed over, a crack, then a slam. "Oh lord." Fredrick spoke softly. They both walked closer together and slower. Camella's heart beat had went up a few notches as they walked. Then suddenly another crack, thud, slam..."Maybe we should go another way?" Fredrick suggested.

"No, we have to keep to this trail." Camella said. Then she saw the outline shadow of the thing that was making all the noise, it was huge, and it was terrifying, Camella opened her mouth to let out a shriek of terror. Fredrick pulled out his sword and was ready...at least to a certain degree...


	13. Chapter 12: Bear and Wheel

Chapter 12: Bear and Wheel

1

The trees crashed and bent as the giant brown creature approached. It was the size of the trees, and its mouth opened showing off the razor sharp teeth, the teeth that were the size of Camella. The creature stood the size of the trees, leaning over slowly to look down at Fredrick who was holding his sword...it would do no good, it wouldn't harm the creature at all. Camella grabbed Fredrick's hand and they started to run between the two large furry legs, and down the other side. The creature turned around, and stomped down on the ground, causing a quake to shake the ground. Camella and Fredrick fell to the ground, the creature roared again, so loud that they covered their ears.

The paws with the sharp claws came down and dug a hole into the ground with what seemed no effort at all. Camella got up and screamed as the hand came towards her, Fredrick got up and with all his might slammed his sword onto the creature's paws. They expected to see red blood pour out of the beast, but instead it was a white liquid that shot onto them. It wasn't milky, it was more like glue. It was sticky, and white. Camella and Fredrick started to run quickly away from the beast. It took a few steps and was ahead of them again, they looked up at the furry in its eyes, they seemed red. Camella looked at its body, it was covered in sores, and cuts, maggots lived on the skin, thousands of them were swarming the body of this thing. _What do we do?_ Camella asked to herself.

The smell of rotting meat hit them quickly, then the smell of wet dog, it was awful, the creature smelled so bad, Camella looked up again at the creature, looking at its whole body, she knew what it was, it was a giant bear..."Come on!" Fredrick said, and pulled on Camella as the bears claws slammed down seconds later where she was standing. They started to run as fast as they could, Camella looked back to see the giant bear following them, almost taunting them.

"Look!" Camella said when she saw the ground start to raise into a mountain, they were approaching a mountain, surely not Thunderclap, that was still far away, but it was a mountain for sure. They body started to climb up it quickly, it was getting steep. The bear stepped on a large rock, a boulder to them, and it moved causing the bear to fall. "Hold on!" Camella said, holding onto a tree and Fredrick grabbed on to. The bear began to fall to the ground, when it hit the ground it caused a massive shaking that knocked over a few trees and caused some of the other rocks from the mountain to start rolling down. "Oh watch out!" They ran down to the other side of the bears body and ducked below, they walked up to the head of the bear and saw that it was cracked open, a pool of the gunky white liquid had started to ooze out. The eyes of the bear were covered in flies and maggots, the mouth how billions of the maggots all over. There were so many, Camella grabbed onto Fredrick and turned away, they then saw something on the Bear.

"What's this?" Fredrick grabbed a stick and moved some of the skin, it was metal, under the bear there was metal..."It's as this thing isn't even alive, or real...its metal bones..." Fredrick said. They moved some more of the skin where the head cracked and saw wires, and sparks. "It's some sort of, creation..."

"Strange..." Camella said, on the eyes there were words, EMPIREOCTOBER12th2348A.D.=ID EFGH4356 "These are words, like the ones in the books back home...Empire...October, what's October?"

"I have no idea."

"12th, that's a number, a trial an error you think? 2348A.D. It's not making any sense to me..." Camella said and grabbed onto Fredrick again, they kissed then walked away from the infested thing...whatever it really was. They continued to walk up the mountain. It may have not been any good, but they thought if they could see into the distance, they could maybe plan out their trip a little better, and make sure their weren't anymore EMPIREOCTOBERS out there.

2

They reached the top and it was getting colder, and dark. They went into a cave and started a fire, and it warmed up quickly. Camella walked out of the cave and looked out the other side, it was a huge plain of trees and mountains, Thunderclap didn't seem close at all. "OH!" She moaned and grabbed onto her stomach, and fell to her knees and started to vomit. She felt something moving inside of her, or opening...something was pushing on her insides. "Fr--" She started to throw up again, tears and snot poured out of her, her mouth was wide open, her eyes red...she coughed out a little more.

"Are you alright?" Fredrick asked grabbed onto her back, "Is it...the beast?" He asked. Camella only looked up at him, and then walked back into the cave. She sat down quickly, she felt as though she was going to throw up again, and hated that feeling. Her skin became hot, and cold chills ran up and down her body. Her skin quickly became pale, under her eyes darkened. Fredrick didn't know what do to, he was scared, and worried. He felt useless just standing there. He walked over, "Camella?" He asked, she only shuddered and leaned back over to throw up again. It looked like blood, it was dark. He touched her sounder, she turned up to him and screamed.

"Get off!" She demanded. She got up quickly and went outside for fresh air. Fredrick only stayed in the cave and left her alone. He didn't want her to be back. Camella stood outside as the wild cold wind hit her face. Her nose turned red, and her cheeks seemed to get a little more color in them. The feeling was passing now. She started to cry, her warm tears felt good on her skin, but they turned cold quickly.

While she was outside, Fredrick got up and looked deeper into the cave, he saw something, it looked like a doorway that went into the wall. It was a closed door, he was right about that. He went towards it and opened it. "AHHH!"

Camella walked back into the cave, "Fredrick? Where are you? I'm sorry." She said, and started to look around, but she didn't see him. She walked towards the back and saw the doorway as well. She walked over to it and looked at it. It was a regular looking wooden door, there was something scribbled on a plaque that was in the middle. It was all scratched up though. She wipped at it to clear it off. _Thunderclap._ She said aloud, it was here, she had arrived already and had no idea. She reached for the door then heard something behind her. "CAMELLA!" the voice roared, it was the beast. She looked and screamed. He found her.


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets of Thunderclap

Chapter 13:

Secrets of Thunderclap

1

Camella watched as the beast ducked his head and entered the cave. Her body froze, her skin was icy. The beast looked darker, and bigger. Camella closed her eyes and opened them again, he was there. At first she thought it was all in her head, he couldn't have found her that fast, could he? While she was there, she started to wonder where Fredrick had gone, did he go through the doorway, the doorway that had the word Thunderclap on it? She thought she had no other choice but to go into the doorway. "Stay back!" Camella screamed, she said it so quickly that it sounded like one word. The beast stopped, as Camella pulled out the mirror. "I know how to use this…"

"Smart, but you know that's mine." The beast roared as he stepped towards her. Camella took a step back, she was up against the wooden door now. The beasts sharp teeth popped out, they seemed to be covered in blood. "You have something else that's mine." The beast said and hopped towards her, grabbing onto her body with his hands. Her ripped at her dress, her breasts popped out. She shriked and closed her eyes. She felt his tough touch on her skin, his claws lightly glazing her skin. He slowly moved his fingers down towards her stomach, her stomach that had a bump in it now.

"Don't…" Camella cried out. The beast laughed madly at her beg, if that's even what it was. The beast released her and he grabbed the mirror from her. Camella's eyes watered up as she looked up at the beast.

"It's not my fault…" The beast said, "You can make this easy…or hard."

"What do you mean it's not your fault?" Camella asked.

"This…beast…it's not….AHHHHHH!" The beast bashed against the wall, the whole mountain seemed to shake. Camella let out a scream of terror, the beast went to grab her and Camella lifted the dagger. The beasts hand struck it and he let out a terrible scream. Camella stood up and opened the doorway. The beasts eyes widened and he moved away from the door as it sucked Camella in quickly. She let out a scream as the pressure pulled her, the door then slammed behind her. The beast hit the door and it cracked.

"You didn't get her, you asshole!" A man said walking into the cave, it was the mysterious stranger. He seemed to float in the air, his dark eyes.

"I got this." The beast said, holding the mirror.

"Ah." The man said, grabbing the mirror. He looked into it. "This will do us no good, not while she is in Thunderclap…"The man lifted the mirror then crashed it to the ground. "She may never return!"

"What do we do?" The beast asked.

"We will just have to send some people in and get her for us…"

2

Camella fell into a middle of a road, she got up quickly and looked around, there were people walking near large buildings, she had no idea what they were wearing, and what those 'buildings' were. There was then a vehicle moving towards her, she screamed and moved out of the way. She ran to the sidewalk and looked up at the people. "Where am I?" She asked. The people looked down in ah, but continued to walk. "Help!" She screamed. She started to run down the sidewalk.

She ran up to a man and grabbed him, "Please, where am I?" She asked.

"New York…" The man said, "Are you okay?" He had a strong accent that she couldn't understand, he would have told her that's just normal for New Jersey where he lived.

"Whats…New York?" She asked. The man looked at her, then grabbed her and pulled her with him. "What are you doing?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"  
"Were you beat?"

"No…I…is this…the future?" Camella asked.

"Oh shit, your trippin." The man said.

"No…I'm not." She said confused.

"Oh shit, you be fo'real?"

"Yes. Please."

A large crowd then started to run to the middle of the road, cars were honking. Camella looked over and the man and her started to walk towards the road to see what everyone else was trying to see. Camella walked over, and then heard a woman screamed.

"He was hit by a car!" A woman screamed, then there was a cop car pulling up. Camella saw who it was and started to scream and cry, it was Fredrick…

"NO! NO!" Camella started to scream and cry, the man held onto her, Camella felt faint suddenly. She grabbed onto the man and looked into his eyes, they were green. That's what she saw.

"Do you know him?" He asked. Camella continued to cry but shook her head up and down. A police officer walked over to her and

"Hey lady…lady?" The police asked. Camella heard it, but she wasn't paying attention, she felt sick, and faint…she looked up again at the man then fainted.

3

Camella awoke, and she looked around. She was in a room, wearing a white dress, or a hospital gown. Not that she would know what any of those things were. Camella stood up and walked towards the window and looked out. The door opened, and it was the man she had meet.

"How you feelin?" He asked, walking towards her slowly.

"I feel…fine. Thanks." Camella said.

"I'm Mike, Mike Hereforth."

"I'm Camella…" she then laid back down on the bed, and started to cry.

"He's alive." Mike said.

"HE IS!?" Camella got up and went to the man, "Where is he?"

"He's in urgent car, he was hit pretty bad…but Camella, he's in a coma."

"What's that?"

"A very deep sleep. Are you really from the past?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

"Usually I would think this was a joke, but you seem really sincere."

"I am. So this is the future huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty strange huh?" Mike said and laughed.

"Indeed." Camella stood there, "I really need to see him."

"They won't let you. I already asked."

"I need to talk to him…"

"How did you get here?"

"I—"

"What?"

"Thunderclap…" Camella then told him the entire story…including the beast…

4

A group of six dark walkers stood in front of the mysterious man and the beast. They all had white hair, and wore sunglasses, some of them were young, but most of them looked old and wore out. They were pale, and strange looking. One of them opened their mouth and licked their lips. They had fangs, like vampires.

"You will enter that world and hunt down the girl…you must bring her back to our world…you must bring her back to the castle…"

"Yes…" They all said.

"You can kill the other man, Fredrick…but bring us her alive."

"We will master. We will."

The dark walkers opened the door and jumped into it. "We need to get her before the child is born…" The man said to the beast.

"After it's born, can I have her?" The beast asked.

"Your pathetic."


	15. Chapter 14: A Return in Color

Chapter 14

A Return in Color

1

Mike sat down looking down at the ground, he knew this was all to strange to be real, but he believed it. He looked up at Camella who was just sitting there looking at him. "Are you okay Mike?" She asked. Mike just nodded his head. He then walked over towards the window. "I know it sounds strange, almost too fantastic to be real, but it is."

"Yeah." Mike said. "So your pregnant with, what a beast?" Mike asked, looking at Camella. She looked down at her stomach that was getting bigger and just shook her head.

"I need to find a way to get rid of it. I am afraid of what it may do to me." Camella said, holding onto her stomach, "A few times already I felt a horrible pain. I don't want it to break its away out of me or something, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say something else?"

"Like what!" Mike said, "Do you have any idea of how crazy this sounds! Beasts, monsters, killer giant bear robots…." Mike then started to laugh. "I want to believe you…I really do." He said.

"Then believe me." Camella said then grabbed his hands, he looked down at her beautiful soft hands.

Down the hallway of the hospital, an old hag dressed like a nurse was pushing a cart full of scalpels and shots. She had a sinister smile on her face. She was pushing it faster and faster as she approached the room in which Camella and Mike were in. She opened the door and looked in at them. "Hello." She said. Camella looked at her, and saw her strange purple like eyes.

"Nurse, I think were fine here, we just need a moment."

"No." The hag said lifting up one of the large shots, it was filled with a red liquid. "Take this sire!" The hag said jumping towards Mike with the shot. The door to the room opened and three more of the white haired _darkwalkers,_ walked in. Camella let out a scream and backed into a corner. Mike punched the hag holding the shot and pushed her away into the other three. He grabbed the cart and pushed them again. There were several grunts.

Come on!" Mike screamed and grabbed Camella's hand. They both started to run out of the room.

"GET THEM!" The old hag dressed like a nurse screaming. She got up and grabbed a meat cleaver that was on the ground, it fell off the cart. "I'm going to kill that man! And eat his heart!" She licked her lips and started to run down the hall, she was running so fast, it was inhuman.

"They're coming Mike!" Camella screamed. He looked back and saw the hag and three darkwalkers behind her running towards them, very fast. They were pushing doctors and other nurses out of the way.

"Here!" Mike said and they both got into the elevator. The doors started to close slowly, the hag was coming fast, the meat cleaver in the air, her mouth opened three times larger than an average human. The door was almost closed, the cleaver went through the crack in the door, and then they closed. The cleaver was stuck, and the elevator started to lower, and the cleaver went up. There was a cracking sound, and then the cleaver just disappeared. "What the hell…was that!"

"They are…coming for me." Camella said.

"I knew it was real." He said, breathing very heard. He looked at her, and then started to freak out. "I knew it!"

"I told you…what are we going to do!"

"I don't know…what can we do."

"I think, we need to find a way…to return to my world…my time…"

"And when the hell is that?"

"I…I don't know."

A loud bang hit the top of the elevator, then a roaring sound, the roof to the elevator opened and the hag, now looking even more deformed looked in at them. She let out a demonic laugh, her teeth were all sharp. The white hair like a cob web moving in the wind.

"Oh my god!" The doors to the elevator opened, "Run!" Mike grabbed Camella's hand and they started to run down the main level of the hospital.

"Hey slow down this isn't a track!" A police officer said, the hag came running by, pushing the police officer against a wall. The blow to the head from the wall killed the police officer.

"Waoh." Camella and Mike moved out of the way of a baby carriage that was sitting in the middle of the hospital. There was a balloon that said, "It's A boy!" A woman on the side in a wheel chair let out a scream when she saw the hag running down the hall. It was running right towards the baby carriage.

Camella turned around and saw this, she pushed the cart out of the way just in time, the Hag bashed into Camella and tossed her against the floor. "THE CHILD IS MINE!" The Hag lifted up her hand, and a white light started to spin in the air. Everyone was watching in terror.

Mike ran and pushed the hag off of Camella. "Not today bitch." Mike said, and pulled Camella outside into the streets of New York.

They started to run down the sidewalk, pushing through crowds of people. "We need to get to the subway."

"What's that?" Camella asked.

"Transportation."

"Okay!"


End file.
